dragon_age_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferelden
Ferelden is a relatively young kingdom located in southeastern Thedas. It was formed by King Calenhadnearly four hundred years before the start of the Fifth Blightby uniting Alamarri clans. History Unification When the Alamarri peoples first split from Neromenians and migrated south in -1220 TE, they found a new homeland and called it "Ferelden", which means "fertile valley" in their tongue.4 However, the fertile valley did not become a nation for another 2800 years. This period of time is littered with numerous wars the Alamarri tribes waged, both with foreign powers such as the Tevinter Imperium and Orlais, as well as their fellow tribes. During that time the Alamarri developed their political system which remains largely intact to this day. With time, powerful nobles would turn their land into bannorns, then arlings, and finallyteyrnirs. The nobles continued the Alamarri tradition of infighting and continued to fight with each other over petty matters in order to gain more power. A few of the most powerful nobles put forward their bid for kingship over the Alamarri, but without success. Then in the Exalted Age came a man named Calenhad who was born to a merchant. Through a series of events he got involved in the war for kingship, during which time he first became a servant to one of the candidates for the throne. When his master decided to use him to gain advantage against other nobles, Calenhad acted honourably; and through his actions gained respect and command of the armies of his former master. He married his master's noble daughter, and became a teyrn5—and a candidate for king himself. As he was leading his men more joined his side, for he was known to be more honourable than other true nobles. Calenhad also gained followers in the Circle of Magi, as well as the Ash Warriors. By then, theChantry had become very popular in other lands. Calenhad gained the trust of those amongst the Alamarri who followed the faith, as he was said to be a devoted Andrastian himself. In 5:42 Exalted a Landsmeet was called and Calenhad made an appearance with his army, including mages of the Circle, templarsand the Ash Warriors. With allies at his side, Calenhad challenged the biggest threat to his rule, the most powerful noble—Simeon, the teyrn of Denerim. Calenhad was matched in combat and wounded, but ultimately defeated Simeon. The nobles voted him king, and the fertile valley became the nation of Ferelden. Calenhad Theirin started the royal family of Theirins who sat on the Fereldan Throne for the next three centuries. Grey Wardens Rebellion In 7:5 Storm, King Arland Theirin, who earned the reputation of a tyrant, ascended to the throne. Some banns approached Warden-Commander Sophia Dryden, who previously held a claim to the throne, to intercede, and she agreed. She violated the Grey Wardens' neutrality by gathering allies to rebel against the king. Arland discovered the plot and his forces eventually routed Sophia and her followers at Soldier's Peak, where the Wardens held out for a brief time, despite being outnumbered. After defeating the Wardens at Soldier's Peak, Arland banished them from Ferelden. The order would have no presence in Ferelden for another two centuries. Little is known of what followed Arland's rule, as a civil war for the throne occurred soon after his death. The war lasted a decade and wiped away most records of his reign. Second Orlaisen Invasion of Ferelden The nation was invaded by Orlais in 8:24 Blessed and fully conquered 20 years later. For the next 78 years it was under Orlesian occupation. Orlesian noble Meghren was installed as the king of Ferelden during the late years of the occupation, and the Theirins were forced into hiding while keeping alive the rebellion. Ferelden was freed through the efforts of Maric Theirin, who was the rightful heir to the throne, and a commoner, Loghain. Loghain and Rowan Guerrin defeated two legions of chevaliers sent to support Meghren at the Battle of River Dane, forcing Emperor Florian to withdraw all support for Meghren. Eventually by 9:2 Dragon, King Meghren and the remnants of his court fled to and barricaded themselves inside Fort Drakon. Maric challenged Meghren to a duel and killed him in single combat, ending his rule and the Orlesian occupation. Maric then married Rowan and set out to rebuild Ferelden. Fifth Blight In 9:30 Dragon, the Grey Wardens, who were allowed to return to Ferelden in 9:10 by Maric, warned that Blight was due to occur in Ferelden and gathered the King's army in hopes of stopping it in its infancy. But memories of the Orlesian occupation lingered in many Fereldan minds, especially Loghain's, who opposed inviting Orlesian forces to aid Ferelden against the Blight, but King Cailan, Maric's son, was determined to put old hatreds aside for the sake of fighting thedarkspawn. It was then at that pivotal battle at the ruins of Ostagar, when Loghain abandoned Cailan and the Wardens to the darkspawn. After returning to Denerim, Loghain installed himself as regent and claimed that the Wardens were the ones who abandoned the battle. But having seized the throne so soon after Cailan's death sparked suspicions amongst some of the nobles while others swallowed the lie, sparking civil war that threatened to leave the nation vulnerable to the Blight. However, the eight newest members of the Grey Wardens managed to survive the massacre and worked to recruit an army to fight the Blight using ancient treaties signed by Orzanmmar, the Dalish and the Circle of Magi. Eventually, with the aid of Arl Eamon, the Wardens were able to depose Loghain during a Landsmeetand united Ferelden to stand against the Blight. The Blight soon ended with the death of the archdemon Urthemiel during the Battle of Denerim, sparing Ferelden from certain destruction. A New Monarch The Therein Family were replaced by the Couslands as the new Royal Family, when lead Warden Aedan Cousland married Cailan's widow, Anora Mac Tir. This would prove greatly beneficial to the Nations as Aedan Instituted many Reforms for the weakened Nation. Such reforms included a Bann for every Elven Alienage, Increased trade with the Dwarves as well as military aid against the Darkspawn, which allows Ferelden soldiers to learn dwarven tactics and Strategies. He Built a Special Academy for a Ferelden Warrior Class who specialised in countering the tactics and Skill sets of the a Orlaisen Chevaliers. He built up Ferelden's Navy, lowered Taxation on Ferelden Farms a day peoples, he lowered Raider activity on the nations Shores, and Improved the Denerim City Guard by Supplying them with Dwarven Steel equipped with Dwarven Runes, he gave them additional Funding, which improved their manpower, allowing them to secure the Kingdoms Security of its capital even better, and cover a wider area. Aedan Also took up the Practice of Handpicking several Soldier's for the Royal Guard. But what the People of Ferelden, both Commoner and Noble Alike, truly loved him for, was Making it his duty to ensure the last vestiges of the Blight died with the Archdemon Urthemiel, but it was more than that, Aedan was a symbol, for more than the Grey Wardens or Ferelden, but rather the Whole World. He was the First Grey Warden to deliver the Killing Blow to the Archdemon, and Survive unharmed, not even the Legendary Garahel did this, and yet many had to wonder in secret what price their King Paid for his Life. The Amaranthine Conflict In 9:31 Dragon, six months after the conclusion of the Fifth Blight, the Arling of Amaranthine—formerly the seat of Arl Rendon Howe—was granted to the Grey Wardens in recognition of their service to Ferelden. King Cousland, now The new Warden-Commander, was sent there to rebuild the order and find new recruits. Even though the archdemon is now dead, the darkspawn have not departed (as was natural following prior Blights) and there are reports of a new, highly intelligent breed of darkspawn. Through investigation, the Warden-Commander discovers that the darkspawn have broken into two warring factions, one led by the Mother and the other led by the Architect. Both amass darkspawn armies and their civil war threaten the safety of Amaranthine. The Warden-Commander has no choice but to destroy the Mother to restore the peace, but had the option to either kill the Architect or allow him to live and continue his work. But ultimately allowed the Architect to Live, as it could greatly help the Wardens. 9:32-9:40 Dragon Age By 9:37, Ferelden was still recovering from the Blight and was in risk of invasion by Orlais, as some Orlesian nobles were looking to recover their lost province. Aedan had dissappeared by this point and even the Grey Wardens didn't know where to find him. Mage-Templar and The War against the Elder One In 9:41 Dragon, the Monarchy offered the rebel mages sanctuary in Ferelden, in the arling of Redcliffe. The mages gratefully accepted the offer however the templar host pursued them across the border. Skirmishes between rebel mages and templars sparked through out the Hinterlands. Their generosity to the rebel mages however, drew some ire and it was later discovered that Starkhaven placed sanctions on trade against Ferelden as a sign of protest. Chaos erupted after the explosion that caused the Breach destroyed the Chantry's peace Conclave. With the best attempt at a peaceful resolution destroyed at the Temple of Sacred Ashes by the Breach, the war continues to rage across Thedas. The Hinterlands region particularly became a site of fierce conflict with heavy collateral damage caused by both sides. As the brutality of the Mage-Templar War escalated, many hunted rebel mages and apostates congregated to Fiona's refuge in Redcliffe. Some of these mage refugees were Tevinter infiltrators who encouraged an alliance with the Tevinter Imperium as the situation with the mage rebellion grew dire. Grand Enchanter Fiona conceded to agree to the alliance when Magister Gereon Alexius used time warping magic to manipulate the rebel mages via clinching his seedy deal when the rebel mages were at their most desperate. Alexius however was also a Venatori agent and usurped Redcliffe Castle, alienating the mage rebellion's sole benefactor. With the mage rebellion's survival now dependent on their alliance with the Tevinter Imperium, Alexius changed the terms of the alliance and conscripted the southern mages into military service instead of indentured servitude. He then orders his forces to displace the people of Redcliffe from their homes. The Venatori, led by Gereon Alexius, take over Redcliffe Castle in Redcliffe Village. Using time traveling magic, Alexius was able to manipulate and conscript the rebel mages before the Inquisition could reach them. The Inquisitor chose to recruit the rebel mages as well as the Templars and went with two of the other heralds of Andraste, using the Inquisition to oust Alexius from power. The Fereldan monarch Anora Cousland arrives and order the rebel mages to leave Ferelden. The Inquisitor chose to make them in to a New Circle, but a A Circle that Governed itself, as a way to bridge the divide between the Loyalists and Libertarian and Resolutionists. Ferelden would later have their King Return and Ordered the Kingdom to make an Alliance with the Inquisition, he also Gave them a Letter of Confirmation allowing them to retain Control of Caer Bronarch once Corypheus has been destroyed, but on the condition that they don't interfere with Ferelden Politics, and if they do, they must have a signed decree from the Divine or risk expulsion from Ferelden. This would help to satisfy The Nobility enouh that the Movement to Disband the Inquisition during the Exalted council would be minute. Exalted Council Movement to Disband the Inquisition Two Years after the Defeat of Corypheus Many in Ferelden began to Grow Uneasy with an Orlaisen Inquisition's Soldier's on Ferelden Soil, and the Movement to Disband the Organisation slowly grew. Aedan had Finally found a Cure for his Condition, and Chose to take only half of it, so that he could live a longer life but still remain a Grey Warden, he also used Corypheus very existence that the Tales of Magisterium breaking into the Golden city were true, and that the Nations and the Wardens should prepare for the others to surface. Anti-Tevinter Sentiment grew as a result, but Aedan Calmed the Ferelden People, by asking them a Simple Question: What if it were us instead of them who brought this down on the World? Would we want to prove we are not our ancestors and try to make this right? Prove that we deserve the chance to Stop that which we had no clue we would bring down upon the world? These Questions struck the People of Ferelden to their very core, as they saw the truth in their king's Words, even if Tevinter Brought this down on Thedas, they have done nothing but fight it in Blights Past, they have proven themselves worth foes, and Valued Allies many times, they have put up with the Fact that Corypheus Existence proves the Tale is true, but instead of Acting out they take it in stride, they use it to see what they've done wrong and try and do better of it, many People began to understand now, that what they went through with Corypheus Machinations had to have paled in comparison to what the People of Tevinter must be feeling with the discovery of his existence. Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Allies of Divine Victoria Category:Allies of the Inquisition